You're cute
by 69912052
Summary: Step!brother Stoic!Hyukjae Uke!Hyukjae "Aku baik-baik saja jika kau tidak melihatku dengan cara yang sama.." ujar Hyukjae kemudian keluar dari mobil sementara Donghae mencengkeram stir dengan ekspresi kalut. HaeHyuk (maybe) ( ﾉ *)ノ Always full of gheiness.


Aku merupakan anak tunggal di keluarga Lee. Ibuku meninggal tepat setelah melahirkanku. Aku terkadang berpikir jika Ayah tidak menyukaiku karena akulah penyebab ia begitu merasa kesepian. Ayah selalu bekerja dan jarang tersenyum padaku. Tapi Ayah selalu berkata aku satu-satunya yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Itu setidaknya membuatku merasa tenang. Tapi tetap saja , setiap melihat wajah lelah Ayah sepulang ia bekerja.. Aku merasa Ayah begitu menyedihkan.

Bukan hanya Ayah , tapi aku juga kesepian...

Akan menyenangkan jika aku memiliki seorang adik...

Aku pikir..akan lebih baik jika Ayah mencari seorang Istri..

Dengan begitu Ayah tidak akan kesepian lagi kan?

Dan hari itu pun datang...

Ketika aku tepat berumur 15 tahun..

Ayah pulang dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Ayah tampak begitu bersemangat.

Aku baru saja akan memeluknya ketika seorang perempuan cantik paruh baya muncul dibalik tubuh Ayah.

Aku menatap Ayah yang juga menatapku. Ayah tampak sedikit gugup.

"Donghae-ah..mungkin ini akan mengejutkanmu karena ini begitu tiba-tiba.." Ayah mulai bersuara. Aku berusaha mendengar baik-baik.

"Perkenalkan..ini calon Ibu dan Adik barumu.."

Ah..sudah kuduga..jadi dia —Apa? Adik?

Mataku menelusur mencari sosok yang mereka sebut Adikku tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Apa mereka berbo—

"Maaf...Ponselku tertinggal di mobil Kaasan.."

Bocah kurus dengan kulit super putihnya itu menatapku dari balik poni bersurai pirangnya.

Ah..jadi bocah dengan rambut pirang ini...Adikku?

"Donghae-ah..ini Hyukjae..dia masih berusia 10 tahun. Karena lama tinggal di Jepang, Ia belum begitu fasih bahasa Korea. Aku harap kau mau membantunya..Jadilah Kakak yang baik untuknya , okay?"

Aku mengangguk , masih menatap Hyukjae yang juga menatapku dengan ekspresi datarnya. Tidakkah ekspresi super datarnya itu tidak cocok dengan wajah imutnya?

.

.

.

.

.

A Hyukjae!uke abalfic.

Boringness. Weirdness. Gheiness.

Maybe typo(s). Plot and EYD blur.

Stoic!Hyuk. OOC. Labil!Donghae

bakal ada perubahan nanti ...mmm... mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae .. Apa kau sudah memutuskan akan ke Universitas mana?" Hyukjae mengunyah nasi gorengnya lalu menelannya perlahan.

"SM Art University...mungkin.." jawab Hyukjae singkat sambil meneguk air putih digelasnya. Donghae mengangguk singkat lalu berdeham.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah sebelum aku pergi ke kantor.." ujar Donghae. Hyukjae menarik serbet untuk mengelap permukaan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak perlu. Aku akan berangkat dengan Kyuhyun.." ujar Hyukjae.

Tangan dengan jemari lentiknya beralih mengambil tasnya lalu tubuh ramping itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku berangkat sekarang."

Grep.

"Tunggu.."

Hyukjae melirik datar pergelangan tangan kanannya yang ditahan oleh Donghae. "Apa?"

Donghae menghela nafas lalu menyisir rambutnya perlahan.

"Aku..Aku pikir kita harus bicara..Hyuk.." ujar Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan tegas. Hyukjae berkedip lalu mengangguk singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae mengendarai mobilnya dengan wajah tegang sementara disampingnya , Hyukjae sibuk bermain game di ponselnya.

"Sabuk pengamanmu.." ujar Donghae tiba-tiba.

Hyukjae menoleh. "Huh?"

"Gunakan sabuk pengamanmu.." ujar Donghae lagi. Hyukjae bergumam malas sambil memakai sabuk pengamannya.

Hening. Donghae sesekali melirik Hyukjae yang asyik mengemut lolipop dengan wajah datarnya. Sudut mata Donghae mengamati bagaimana bibir merah Hyukjae bergerak-gerak lucu. Sebulir keringat jatuh dipelipis kiri Donghae seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat.

"Kita sudah melewati sekolahku.."

What?

Ckiiiiittt..

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?!" hardik Donghae kesal . Hyukjae berkedip pelan sebelum kemudian membuka sabuk pengamannya. Donghae mengatur deru nafasnya.

"Maaf..aku tidak seharusnya berteriak padamu.." ujar Donghae lagi. Hyukjae merapikan dasi dan blazer seragamnya lalu bergumam 'Hm..' dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Tunggu!"

Hyukjae kembali mendudukkan dirinya dimobil lalu menatap Donghae yang nampak gugup.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Hyukjae berkata dengan nada datar. Donghae menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya—suatu kebiasaan ketika ia merasa gugup.

"Malam itu.." Donghae mengernyit berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "Malam itu saat kau.."

"Saat aku menciummu?"

Donghae terperangah sementara mulutnya bergerak menutup membuka. Hyukjae menaikkan satu alisnya. "Ada apa dengan reaksimu itu.." ujarnya. Donghae mendesis pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau semudah itu mengatakannya?" tanya Donghae gusar. Hyukjae tersenyum miring nyaris kasat mata.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Slap.

Donghae menampar wajahnya sendiri lalu kembali mendesis.

"Kau menciumku !—" Donghae menunjuk Hyukjae sementara matanya terpaku pada bibir merah Hyukjae yang tampak basah dan lembut. Slap. (-_-lll)

"—A..Aku Hyungmu wa-walau tak sedarah tapi kita sama-sama lelaki !" Donghae mengacak rambutnya ketika Hyukjae hanya mendengus.

"Meskipun hanya tinggal kita berdua..meskipun Ayah dan Ibu sudah tiada..tapi tidak seharusnya..Arrgh..Lelucon apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah mengeras.

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan sambil menunduk. "Lelucon.." gumamnya dengan bahu bergetar.

"Kkeh..menyedihkan.." Hyukjae menegakkan kepalanya lalu menatap Donghae tajam.

"Kau pikir aku mencium seseorang dengan gender yang sama denganku hanya karena lelucon?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan ekspresi gelap yang membuat Donghae membeku.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas padamu..Aku. Menyukaimu. Perasaanku bukanlah lelucon. Kau tidak mengerti betapa rasa yang tumbuh dihatiku ini begitu membuatku frustasi.."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang masih terdiam dengan wajah tegangnya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak mengusap keringat yang mengalir dipelipis Donghae.

"Aku baik-baik saja jika kau tidak melihatku dengan cara yang sama.." ujar Hyukjae kemudian melangkah keluar dari mobil sementara Donghae mencengkeram stir dengan ekspresi kalut.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or Delete...?

Hello. Long time no see~ xD

Terima kasih yang sudah mampir buat baca :)

Setelah lama terpuruk dengan berbagai emosi perasaan dan problema. Aku mencoba menjejaki tempat ini lagi.

:') semoga berkenan.


End file.
